Logan's secret
by lelann37
Summary: Logan has a secret that Remy wants to know


Title: Logan's Secret   
Author: Leann   
Rating: PG   
WARNING: just some swearing, slash (just that they're a couple)   
Beta: Lex and Jukebox. Thank you so much, your help has meant so much to me.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Logan, not Remy, not even my apartment   
Feedback: lelann137yahoo.com   
Archiving: Just tell me, I'd be honored.   
Summary: Logan has a secret that Remy wants to figure out.   
Notes: uh, I know nothing about hockey, which is ok, because I'm assuming that Remy doesn't know anything either. This is my first fic, don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Feel free to tell me that my story sucked, just tell me why so my spirit isn't crushed. If you actually like it, and can think of somewhere I should post it, please tell me. Not to be taken too seriously. Oh, I took spanish, not french in high school, so, no french  
  
Logan's secret  
  
Logan and Remy have been lovers for 6 months now, and it is the happiest time in both of their lives. They are the perfect balance, each making the other whole. Whenever something is wrong with one of them, the other is always there to help—no questions asked.  
  
But, there is one problem. Every Tuesday night for about 2 hours, Logan disappears. For the past six Tuesdays Remy has tried to follow Logan to find out where he goes but he loses Logan's trail every time.  
  
Any time Remy asks Logan about where he goes Logan just shrugs it off, says it's not important, and walks away. Well, this time Remy is not gonna be side tracked, he will find out what's going on.  
  
On Friday evening, an excited Remy ran up to Logan.  
  
"Wolvie, I just got dese front row seats for de big final hockey game!"  
  
"Really!?!?!" Logan exclaimed. "That's great! Thank you darlin, when is it?"  
  
A slow smile appears on Remy's face. "Well, de game's dis Tuesday night"  
  
"What? Tuesday? That can't be right!"  
  
"Dat's what de tickets say"  
  
"Let me see those!" Logan erupted. "Oh God, the game starts at 8 pm"  
  
"What?" Remy said, with his face arranged in a pout. "Were dese wrong, do you not wan' t' go?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? Are we goin' or not, Wolvie?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Stop lookin like I shot y' dog. What's de problem? Close your mouth, cher"  
  
"But, they never have games on Tuesday night. What am I gonna do?" Logan said, with a desperate look on his face.  
  
"Well, why don' y' tell me what de problem is, and I help y' figure out..." Remy started.  
  
"No! No! No! There's nothing wrong, why would there be something wrong?" interrupted Logan.  
  
"Dammit Logan, jus' tell me! What de hell do y' do on Tuesday nights?! I can take it whatever it is!" Remy shouted and then stated in a calmer voice. "Is it drugs? Another man? Another woman? Are you volunteering at the nursing home? What?"  
  
"Nursing home? Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
"Ok, bad example, please just tell me"  
  
"It's nothin' darlin', don't worry"  
  
Remy just glared at him, and marched out of the room.  
  
"Well, that could have gone better. Now what am I gonna do?" Logan asked the empty room.  
  
They avoided each other all weekend. But, on Tuesday afternoon, someone was going to have to say something or no one would be going to the game. Remy walked up to Logan, and stopped about an inch from his face.  
  
"So, we goin tonight, cher?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Thank you for thinking to buy the tickets, and I'm sorry for ignoring you all weekend. Am I forgiven darlin?"  
  
Remy sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry for tryin to force ya t' say somet'in y' don' wan' ."  
  
"Not a problem Remy, let's go"  
  
As soon as they got there, Logan left Remy in his seat to go get them some beer. He got back to their seats a few minutes after the face off.  
  
"Y' missed de beginnin!" Remy said, "Dis game is for y', I'll get de beer next time!"  
  
"No darlin, you were so thoughtful and bought these tickets, the least I can do is get the beers for the first half. Besides, they have tv screens in the concessions area, I'll let you get the beers at the end when it starts getting real exciting."  
  
"Ok, cher" Remy reply suspiciously.  
  
Wolverine chugged his beer, and was ready to get more in 5 minutes. "You want more darlin?"  
  
"Wow, dat was fast. We havin a race here?"  
  
"Whatever you want darlin, I'm just thirsty."  
  
About 10 minutes later Logan came back and the whole thing repeated in bout 5 minutes.  
  
"Cher?" Remy asked after Logan chugged his beer. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll get us more"  
  
Well, needless to say, that went on until about 8:45. This time when Logan went, Remy snuck out behind him. Logan cut all the way to the front of the line, got 2 beers, and then leaned against the wall facing away from Remy.  
  
"What's he doin for de 10 minutes before he goes back t' de seats?" Remy asked himself. He decided to sneak up on Logan to see what he was doing and when he looked over his shoulder he started laughing.  
  
"Is dat it cher? Dat's what ya been hidin from me?"  
  
"Dammit Remy, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Hahahahahaha, I can' believe it, de big bad wolverine!" Remy was almost on the floor laughing.  
  
Logan turned off the portable tv in his hands. "You're lucky there's a commercial." He growled.  
  
"Really?" Remy snickered. "Don' wan' t' miss a minute of Buffy?"  
  
"I can't help it! I know that a grown man shouldn't watch this but Jubilee started me on it and I can't stop—it's all her fault!"  
  
"hahahahaha" Remy was starting to get tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Wait a minute, how'd you know it was Buffy from one scene, Bub?"  
  
"Haha, dat's de best part, I been watch Buffy in de rec room when you been gone!"  
  
"Haha" Logan finally started laughing "I guess we're a set pair, huh?"  
  
"Yeah" Remy snickered. "Let's get back t' de game"  
  
"But what about Buffy?"  
  
"I'm taping it at home, we'll watch it later"  
  
END 


End file.
